1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system, and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device and a semiconductor system which input and output data by converting a logic level combination thereof.
2. Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device includes a plurality of memory cells. The semiconductor device including the memory cells may perform a write operation and a read operation to store data in the memory cells and to output data stored in the memory cells to an exterior. The write operation or the read operation can be performed in accordance with control from a controller.
As semiconductor systems trend towards higher performance, a volatile memory device such as a DRAM mounted as a memory trends toward higher operation speeds and higher degrees of integration. Therefore, as semiconductor processes are developed, the capacity and the operation speed of a memory chip are being gradually increased. As semiconductor processes become finer, the size of memory cells in a memory chip and the width of lines through which data or internal signals are transmitted are gradually decreasing.
In this way, as the size of memory cells disposed in a semiconductor device and the width of lines through which data are transmitted decrease, interference between data bits increases. Therefore, it is necessary to make an effort to lessen an interference phenomenon such as an inter-symbol interference phenomenon and an inter-channel interference phenomenon that occurs by interference between data bits.